The Conduit
The Conduit was the name of a droid commissioned by the Jedi High Council and built in secret by Kaminoan scientists. The project was so secretive that news of its construction eluded the ears of the Galactic Republic, the Galactic Senate, and even Supreme Chancellor Palpatine himself. Function As its very name indicates, the purpose of the droid was to act as a conduit and amplifier for the living Force. The Conduit could only be activated when a Force user channeled his or her powers through the droid, thus giving it "life". At that moment, the Conduit would be extremely loyal to whoever gave it "life" and complete any task given to it without hesitation or question, regardless of lengthy the task may be or who gets in the way. Only its user is capable of calling off an instruction. The user does not need to be in close proximity to the Conduit to maintain its strength. Simply put, all the user has to do is fill the Conduit with a portion of his or her Force power, assign it a task, and let it do the dirty work. If the user is killed, then the Conduit will deactivate immediately and wait for its next user. As such, the Conduit, which can be described as a mindless weapon, could be used for good or evil, depending on the intentions of the person who powered it with the Force. Capabilities The Conduit gains the ability to use all of the Force powers given to it by the channeler. For example, if a Force user capable of utilizing Force Lightning were to infuse the Conduit with his or her power, then the Conduit would gain the ability to use Force Lightning, regardless of whether or not its previous user was capable of doing so. As such, how powerful the Conduit really is depends on how powerful its user is. If the power of the Force user was great enough, the Conduit would be capable of decimating battalions of troopers and destroying entire landscapes all in a matter of seconds. In addition, despite being a rather bulky figure, the Conduit was more than capable of employing acrobatic stunts whilst in combat. Equipment The Conduit was encased in a full suit of armor that was entirely blaster-resistant. The very few Jedi who have actually seen it in action suspect that the armor was made out of the Zilo Beast's scales or something similar to it. Although the Conduit mainly utilizes its wielder's Force abilities, it is also equipped with an unknown cannon which projects a powerful beam. Again, how strong the beam's power is depends on how strong the Conduit's user is. Biography Some time after the start of the Clone Wars, the Jedi High Council commisioned the construction of the Conduit, wanting to use it as a weapon to combat the Separatist Alliance and ensure victory on multiple fronts. They discreetly ordered several Kaminoan scientists to begin construction, funding the whole project and giving the scientists the resources they needed to complete it. Initially, several Council members, including Grand Master Yoda, disagreed with this rash decision, stating that it would disrupt the balance of the Force even further, but, as the majority of the votes came to agreement, the project was not disbanded. Eventually, despite the astronomical cost of the project, construction of the Conduit was completed. Several tests were run and carried out in order to check the weapon's capablities. However, after horrific accidents which resulted in the deaths of many civilians, the Jedi High Council realized that should the Conduit fall into the wrong hands, such as the hands of a Sith Lord, it could become a weapon of extremely terrifying power. As a result of this realization, the Jedi High Council had the Conduit locked away in a secure vault hidden beneath the Jedi Temple, using it as a guardian of the Jedi Archives, where all of the Jedi's most valuable secrets were kept. There, it would lay dormant, awaiting for its next set of orders. About halfway through the course of the Clone Wars, five Jedi fell to the temptation of the Dark Side through unknown circumstances. Corrupted with greed, they opted to steal an ancient Jedi Holocron to learn the secrets of becoming more powerful. Assassinating Temple Security Force members and successfully inflitrating the Jedi Archives, the rogues proceeded to obtain what they wanted. However, Grand Jedi Master Yoda sensed this and the group's intent, feeling the Dark Side growing within the five Jedi. Acting quickly, Yoda telepathically channeled his Force power into the Conduit, activating it and releasing it from its vault. The Conduit attacked the rogue Jedi group, utilizing its beam weapon against the Force users. Yoda rushed to the Jedi Archives just in time to see the Conduit vaporize the last fallen Jedi. With the threat quelled, Yoda placed the Conduit back into its resting place. Trivia *"The Conduit is based heavily off of and inspired by the Destroyer from Thor." - ARC Trooper Tal Category:Weapons Category:Droids Category:Technology Category:ARC Trooper Tal